Hironobu Kageyama
Hironobu Kageyama (aka 影山 ヒロノブ, かげやま ヒロノブ or Kageyama Hironobu) was born in 1961 in Osaka, the capital of the Osaka Prefecture in Japan. He is the former lead singer of the rock band Lazy, who went solo in the early eighties after the band's split. He is a well known for singing the theme songs of various anime series as well as live action films, including series like Kishin Douji Zenki, Dragon Ball or various installments of the Super Sentai series. (the original, Japanese Power Rangers) He is also known via the nicknames of the "Prince of Anime/Tokusatsu Songs" and "Mr. DBZ", with the latter being a nickname, that he was given by the fans of the Dragon Ball franchise's Dragon Ball Z saga. Hironobu Kageyama is the original member and current leader of the Anison band JAM Project. Masaaki Endoh and himself are hosting a show called Anipara Ongakukan, which aired on the Kids Station Channel and broadcasts live performances of recent anime' and tokusatsu shows' theme songs. Hironobu Kageyama is the Japanese voice of Zaruba, a talking ring and sidekick to Garo, the titular hero of the tokusatsu franchise Garo. Interview with Kageyama-sama When I realized that my real name was 影山 ("Kageyama" as in "Shadow Mountain") instead of 景山 ("Kageyama" as in "Mountain Range"), I asked my father "Did we originate from around Shimane?". While I didn't know, if I my family realy originated from around Shimane, I actually visited the place and was surprised by the large number of nameplates of 景山. (Kageyama / Mountain Range) In addition, when I jokingly asked them, if a person called Kageyama was living in the local neighborhood and I heard that there were a few people called Kageyama in the audience. When I was young I used to go to Hirakata Park (Hirakata city) in the Osaka prefecture. When I was in elementary school, I joined the boy scouts and served as a leader. In addition to this, Mr. Yamashita, who later served as a sub leader of the same boy scout, became a bassist of the band "Loudness". At junior high school, I was a classmate of Akira Moriguchi who later became the author of いじめの構造 ("The Structure of Bullying"). The music software I used for the compostion of the title and ending songs of the Sentai, Squadron and Robotack series was Mac Digital Performer and Pro Tools. A list of his songs This section lists all songs, that Hironobo Kageyama published up to the present day. These also include songs which he recorded for various anime and video game series, starting with the anime Dengeki Sentai Changeman from back in 1985 and going up to his most recent title called "Battle of Omega", which is related to the video game Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 from 2013. The original list was kindly provided by the Japanese Wikipedia. Notes: 1. ∞ is read as "infinity" 2. No. 33 is the Kishin Douji Zenki anime's first season's, Battle Raiden's, Den Ei Rai Bu's and Vajura Fight's main theme. Inofficially, it is also well known under the title of "Vajura on!". 3. No. 38 is the is the Kishin Douji Zenki anime's second season's main theme. Alternatively, it can also be translated as "Great Demon God Zenki, let's celebrate my arrival!!!". 4. No. 61 is referencing "on air" as in "broadcasting something". 5. No. 71 can also be translated as "Emptyness ~Tusk of Darkness~", as 呀 can both mean "Bare your teeth" and "Emptyness". It can also be pronounced as "a", "ya" or "ha". Gallery This gallery covers all images showing Hironobu Kageyama alone or alongside the other members of the KDZ team. It also includes a photograph from the Kishin Douji Zenki manga's author comment sections. 1995 Volume 6 author comment section art.png|Hironobu Kageyama as he appears alongside Hitomi Takimoto, Yoshihiro Kuroiwa and Kikuhide Tani. This photograph is from the author comment section of Volume 6. Hironobu Kageyama manga.png|A drawing of Hironobu Kageyama, that appears on page 174. In the background he can also be seen alongside Yoshihiro Kuroiwa making a victory gesture. Hironobu Kageyama manga 2.png|A photograph from the same page. It shows Hironobu Kageyama wearing headphones and standing next to a microphone in a recording studio while the singing songs for the Kishin Douji Zenki series. 2008 Hironobu Kageyama at Chibi Expo Japan 2008.png|Hironobu Kageyama at the Chibi Expo 2008 in Japan. This photograph is also featured over at his Japanese Wikipedia article. References and Credits * Semerone - General information about Hironobu Kageyama ** For preparing the cutouts of Hironobu Kageyama's appearances from page 174 of Volume 6 * Zenki - For preparing the original photo cutout for the infobox * Editors of the Japanese Wikipedia Entry about 影山 ヒロノブ (Kageyama Hironobu) ** Interview with Hironobu Kageyama at the Jusco · Ao Hi Yoshitsu store live in January 2, 2010 * Georges Seguin (Okki) - Photograph of Hironobu Kageyama at the Chibi Expo 2008 in Japan Category:KDZ Team